


Miles and Ryoho Volume 1

by rjgansta1



Series: Journey Across The Islands [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kitsune, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Possible Hermaphrodite, exiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: This is an introduction to two characters in my series. This is the tale of a boy without a purpose and a girl without a home.





	1. The Beginning

**INT. - PLAINS - OLD CABIN - NIGHT**

_This young man's story begins in an old cabin, with the young boy, Miles, kneeling by his dying father. The dying father, Paul, is sitting on a chair and struggling to keep his balance. Miles is a man in his late teens to early twenties about 6'2" in height with steel grey eyes and short, shaggy brown hair. Paul is a man in his mid-sixties, 5'11" in height, noticeably balding and slightly fit or his age. For the longest time Paul has been the bearer an incurable sickness, which kept them in a state of near poverty. Both men are wearing semi-used suits, Miles in grey and Paul in a grayish red. Paul falls over his chair toward Miles,_  
_who grabs him in time. Miles lays his father on the bed beside the chair._

MILES: I'll get you ready for bed dad.

PAUL: You should rest up too son. I'll be fine.

_Miles sets up the beds for the night and takes out two sets of pajamas._

**EXT. - ICY TUNDRA - VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

_Out in this island, it is a place of cold winds and snowy mountains. Everyone is dressed in various clothing common to Eskimos, due to the overwhelming climate of their native island. A village in this island consists of only humans, due to their policies on non-human creatures. In one such event there is one young girl, Ryoho, being exiled by the other villagers. Ryoho is a young female in her early twenties, about 4'10" in height with mid-length auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Of the group of villagers, the elder chief stands among them as he walks closer to Ryoho._

CHIEF: Why have you hidden your identity?

RYOHO: I haven't hidden anything!

_The other villagers begin to murmur among themselves._

CHIEF: Silence! We have suspected you of being non-human. Remove your coat at once!

_Ryoho hesitantly begins to remove her coat when a couple villagers rush in to rip the coat off of her. The chief and the villagers all gasp in shock as it is revealed that Ryoho is a kitsune with three fox tails and fox ears instead of human ears. The chief keenly notices a small bulge by her pants and pokes it. Ryoho gasps in surprise and fear as the villagers look in disgust._

CHIEF: Disgusting! You are an abomination of human and fox. What do you have to say for yourself?

RYOHO: Why are you doing this? I've known you people my entire life!

CHIEF: As we have known you Ryoho. Or at least we thought. Your kind are known to lie and implant false memories.

RYOHO: When have I ever lied to you Chief? Or to any of you?

_The villagers murmur, looking forlorn and confused._

CHIEF: Enough! Normally we would execute non-humans, but due to your contributions, we will grant you exile. However if you ever return to us, you will be executed on sight. Do you understand these terms?

_Ryoho sighs in bittersweet relief._

RYOHO: I understand Chief. I am grateful for your compassion.

CHIEF: Do not call it compassion, it is simply mercy.

_The chief walks away and turns his back on her as she walks away in the snowy distance._

**INT. - PLAINS - OLD CABIN - DAY**

_Hours later, Miles wakes up yawning, ready for another day. However, when he looks over at Paul, Miles finds him completely still. Miles goes over to wake Paul up._

MILES: Alright dad, time for you-

 _When Miles puts his hand on Paul's shoulder, he still doesn't move. Miles starts to worry as he tries to shake him awake. He puts his hand on Paul's forehead. Miles sits back on a chair and sits in a depressing silence_.

**EXT - PLAINS - OUTSIDE OLD CABIN - MOMENTS LATER**

_Miles is kneeling by two graves, heavily mourning and sobbing. After several minutes, he gets up and returns to the cabin._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The New Journey

**EXT. - ICY TUNDRA - CAVE - AFTERNOON**

_Hours after her exile, Ryoho is in a cave, shivering and crying in a fetal position. She looks to the entrance where she sees a shadow approaching, causing her to scurry back into the dark areas of the cave. The shadow is closer as its bearer reveals to be the village chief, holding a large basket._

CHIEF: Come out child, I come in peace.

RYOHO: But Chief, with all due respect, you exiled me.

CHIEF: I didn't want to sentence you to death, but I must remain strong to the people. I truly am sorry.

_Ryoho starts crying as she hugs the chief. He hugs back forlornly and rubs the back of Ryoho's head. After a few minutes he breaks the hug and takes a deep breath._

CHIEF: In this basket, there is food and clothing. Enough for a few days at least. But before I go, I have a request for you. Do not return to the village. There is nothing else there for you. You deserve a better future for yourself.

_Departing with those words, the chief leaves the cave without the basket. Ryoho goes to the basket and looks inside. The chief didn't lie when he said there were food and clothes, enough for a few days, but there is also a note on the top. Ryoho grabs the note and reads it._

CHIEF _(via note)_ : Ryoho, my child, I am sorry for your exile, but the villagers would have killed you if I hadn't. There is a red boat at the northern edge of the island. Whenever you are ready to leave, use it to sail somewhere new. Hopefully you can start a new and better life for yourself. -Sincerely, Chief

_Ryoho folds the note and puts it to the side. She grabs a set of Eskimo clothes and puts it on before setting off to the chief's boat, carrying the basket._

**INT. - PLAINS - OLD CABIN - THREE DAYS LATER**

_Miles, in his pajamas and still grieving, picks up his wooden sword and starts swinging it around. While doing so, he hears a knock on the door. Miles goes to the door and opens it, revealing an old man around his father's age, wearing old and ragged clothing._

RAGGED MAN: I'm so sorry to bother you young man, but I need a place to rest my feet.

MILES: Normally I would, but I'm in grieving and not in the mood to trust anyone right now.

RAGGED MAN: I'm sorry for intruding you, and sorry for your loss.

_The old man walks away as Miles starts to close the door, but stops. He opens the door and stops the old man._

RAGGED MAN: Is there something wrong?

MILES: No, I was rude to turn you away like that.

RAGGED MAN: Nonsense. You told me you were grieving. I didn't want to get in the way of that.

MILES: Do you still need to rest?

RAGGED MAN: I do, but I could find somewhere else to go.

MILES: Don't worry about that. Come inside, I'm sure you're hungry.

RAGGED MAN _(stomach rumbling)_ : Well actually, I'm quite famished.

MILES: Then you should sit, I'll make something to eat.

_Miles sits the old man down and prepares lunch for the both of them. When this is done, Miles gives the old man a sandwich with more than the needs of a man of his late father's age. The old man takes a bite of his sandwich and keeps eating. When he is finished, the old man takes a deep breath and relaxes._

RAGGED MAN: If you don't mind telling, who are you grieving for?

MILES: My father.

RAGGED MAN: I'm sorry to hear that. Losing a parent is rough business. But what about your mother? I think she would feel rather cross about you inviting me.

MILES: She wouldn't have.

RAGGED MAN: Wouldn't? So it's just you here now?

MILES: Yeah, for now. After a while I plan on leaving for good.

RAGGED MAN: Where would you go?

MILES: Anywhere, or maybe everywhere.

RAGGED MAN: Sounds like you have a lot of places to go, and so do I. Let me repay you for the meal.

MILES: You don't have to.

RAGGED MAN: I know, I may not have money, but I will give you this.

_The old man puts a worn pendant in Miles' left hand. Miles tries to give it back but the old man declines._

RAGGED MAN: I don't remember much of anything, but I will remember what you've done for me despite your troubles. I truly thank you.

_The old man walks out the door but Miles stops him a few steps after._

MILES: Wait! What's your name?

RAGGED MAN: Funny enough, I don't remember that either.

_The old man walks out of Miles' sight as Miles stands there stunned. Miles closes the door and looks at the pendant._

MILES: I'l keep this safe. If I find that man again, I'll return this to him.  _(stomach rumbling)_ But I think I'll eat first.

_Miles sits down and starts eating his sandwich._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Meeting

**EXT. - ICY TUNDRA - SHORE - CONTINUOUS**

After her long trek through the blizzard and icy conditions, Ryoho finds the boat the chief mentioned. However, she also finds an old man dressed in raggedy clothing nearby. Ryoho walks to the old man and intends to give him her coat, but the old man stops her.

RAGGED MAN: There's no need for it. I am perfectly content with what I am wearing now, but you seem to be in a hurry. Is something wrong?

RYOHO: Well to be honest, I just got exiled from my village.

RAGGED MAN: I'm sorry to hear about that. Is there anywhere you're headed?

RYOHO: I don't really know. Maybe to a nearby island.

RAGGED MAN: If that is the case, then I may able to help you.

RYOHO: How exactly would you do that?

RAGGED MAN: Easily.

_The ragged man is enveloped in air as he transforms. The old man's look hanges into someone seemingly younger, wearing beige and white robes, has sandy blonde hair and white eyes._

AIR: I am one of the four ancient wizards who has guarded the central island for centuries. I am the wizard known simply as Air.

RYOHO: Um...uh...I don't...know what to say to that.

AIR: I understand your surprise, but there are more pressing matters. I sense a latent potential within you. If you'd like, I could teach you to harness it.

RYOHO: To be taught by an ancient wizard, I don't know what to say besides yes!

AIR: You flatter me, but we must continue this elsewhere. Could you set up the boat? It will take us quite a while to get where we need to go.

RYOHO: Sure!

_Ryoho and Air begin to prepare the boat for sailing._

**EXT - PLAINS - SOUTHERN EDGE - TWO DAYS LATER**

_After two days of rough waters Ryoho and Air, disguised as the ragged man, arrive on the island the old man mentioned. Ryoho gets off the boat first while carrying the basket. The old man follows with Ryoho's help._

RYOHO: Why did you change into the old man?

RAGGED MAN: I can't exactly be out in the open in my true form. People would be unable to handle it.

RYOHO: So where exactly are you taking me?

RAGGED MAN: In this island, there is an old cabin inhabited by a grieving man.

RYOHO: Why are heading to this guy's cabin?

RAGGED MAN: Because, like you, he is alone. You may have been exiled but this man has lost almost, if not everyone he holds dear. You both could use a friend.

RYOHO: O...kay.

_The two begin to walk to Miles' cabin._

**INT. - PLAINS - OLD CABIN - CONTINUOUS**

_Miles is preparing to leave his cabin for good, wearing a grey jacket with jeans, sneakers, and a red shirt. He grabs his sword and straps the scabbard to his back. Before Miles heads to the door, he sits down and takes a deep breath._

MILES: This Is happening. I'm actually gonna start travelling. I didn't think it would be by myself, but at least you'd be proud of me Dad.

_When Miles gets up, he hears a knock on the door._

RAGGED MAN: Young man, I know I've asked a lot of you, but could you open the door.

MILES: Just a minute!

_Miles grabs the pendant and opens the door, revealing the ragged man and Ryoho. Miles looks stunned, mainly at Ryoho who's still in her Eskimo clothes, and turns to the old man._

MILES: With all due respect, why did you bring an Eskimo to my door?

RAGGED MAN: If you're willing to let us in, I can explain everything.

MILES: I'm literally about to head out, but why not. Come in you two.

RAGGED MAN: Thank you again. I've asked a lot of you with you barely knowing me.

_The old man and Ryoho enter Miles' cabin. Ryoho looks around the cabin in wonder and amazement. The two sit down, the old man on a chair and Ryoho on the floor._

MILES: Miss, you don't have to sit on the floor.

RYOHO _(blushing)_ : Sorry. Force of habit.

_Ryoho sits on the other chair as Miles leans on the kitchen counter._

MILES: Okay, so what brings you two to my doorstep?

RAGGED MAN: My friend here has recently been, how do I put this politely...

RYOHO: Exiled. I was kicked out of my village.

MILES: For what?

RYOHO: I think it's better if I show you.

_Ryoho takes off her coat, revealing the fox ears and three fox tails. Miles stares in shock and awe at Ryoho's fox-like features._

MILES: I've never seen something so... unique before!

RYOHO: Apparently, I'm what the people in my village call a "kitsune".

RAGGED MAN: In my travels, I've seen almost all manner of creatures and hybrids. I'm sure that you two may have the same goal in mind, so I figured you two could travel...together?

RYOHO: But we don't even really know each other. _(to Miles)_ N-No offence.

MILES: None taken, at least you're thinking about this.

RAGGED MAN: True. Perhaps you two should get to know each other?

MILES: Um...okay. I'm up for it if she is.

RYOHO: I don't see why not.

_Miles extends his hand out to Ryoho._

MILES: Miles.

_Ryoho shakes Miles' hand_

RYOHO: Ryoho.

RAGGED MAN: See? I knew this would work out!

_Miles and Ryoho stare blankly at the old man._

RYOHO _(whispering)_ : Hey Miles, that old man isn't really an old man.

MILES _(whispering)_ : How do you know that? Did he change his shape or something?

RAGGED MAN: Well before I leave you two to your adventures, I should tell Miles here the truth.

MILES: That you're not old?

RAGGED MAN: Well...

_The old man is enveloped in a strong wind, changing to his true form, Air._

AIR: I am one of-

MILES: The four ancient mages! Are you kidding me!?

AIR: So you know of the legend?

MILES: Well my mom used to tell me stories about them, but I never thought they were true!

AIR: I'm also assuming Ryoho here whispered that to you?

RYOHO: Yeah, sorry.

AIR: It's alright. You two were quite suspicious of me bringing you two together.

MILES: But why us? Why bring the two of us together?

AIR: To be honest, I have no idea. Something told me to choose you guys for something. What that is, I have no clue.

RYOHO: Honestly, in the few minutes I've got to know Miles, it seems like a good thing this happened.

MILES: And with Ryo here, maybe travelling won't feel so lonely.

RYOHO: Ryo?

MILES: Short for Ryoho. You don't mind do you?

_Ryoho giggles in response to hearing the shortened version of her name._

RYOHO: Ryo? Ryo. I don't mind at all. If anything, it sounds pretty cool.

AIR: You two get along rather quickly. Since that's the case, I should depart, but not to worry, I'll check up on you guys a certain points. After all, I am teaching you magic Ryoho. And that pendant is yours to keep Miles. Good luck!

_Air disappears in a rush of air, leaving nothing remaining. Miles and Ryoho stand in awkward silence._

RYOHO: I have to admit, that was pretty cool.

MILES: I know right? Ancient wizards, travelling. This is the plot of a grand adventure!

RYOHO: We just need to know where we're headed first right?

MILES: Anywhere, or maybe everywhere.

_Miles and Ryoho walk out of the cabin door, both leaving their old lives behind and treading into new ground._

**END OF VOLUME 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be on the lookout for two more characters before the first chapter of Journey Across The Islands is released!


End file.
